


禁猎区

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	禁猎区

很久以前，在贝拉特里克斯.布莱克还未忘记如何哭泣的童年时代，她时常感到自己正在一点一点地死去，就像结满了虫卵的玫瑰花，由内而外缓慢且无声地腐烂。家族的训诫如同铁链般深深嵌入她的皮肤，厮打咒骂都像轻飘飘的羽毛一样苍白无力，于是她在黑暗中放弃了挣扎，自此与牢房融为一体。向命运妥协之后，她便静静等待着命运的齿轮将自己碾碎的那一日——那是在夏天的海滨公园，椰子树与海盐受旅行者欢迎，外貌畸形的残疾小狗在这里被所有人喜爱。她穿上清凉的泳装，学着青少年的样子在阳光普照的金色沙滩上一步一步地徘徊，柔软的沙子紧贴她的十根脚趾，被海浪冲上岸的海带和贝壳闪闪发光。那时贝拉特里克斯二十岁，如果不出什么意外，大抵就会是被家族当成商品出卖的年纪。然而那时她的安娜贝尔却尚且只有十一岁，永远不会被父母逼迫着出嫁，低头啜泣的时候她似乎永远不会长大。赫敏.简.格兰杰，她的罪孽、她的夏娃，年轻的傲慢的扔到人群里就找不出来的麻瓜女孩，一头洋娃娃般卷曲浓密的长发，纤细笔直的双腿跳不过沙坑和泥潭。后来贝拉特里克斯站在法庭之上，怀着难以平息的感情去回忆那个悠长美丽的夏季——她会在自己的脑海中流下几滴鳄鱼的眼泪，但浮于表面的就只有惹人生厌的张狂。让那些高高在上的六翼天使来聆听这荒诞可笑的一切吧。

那是在1968年或1969年的六月，绵长的夏天刚刚拉开序幕，破土而出的蝉以震耳欲聋的动静占据每一棵树的枝丫。贝拉特里克斯.布莱克顺顺当当地从霍格沃茨毕业，那时她还不是疯子或杀人犯，她只是一个出身名门望族的性格扭曲的黑发女孩，毕业合照上她的笑容古怪而苍白。她是在独立寻找工作的时候发现了自己除了偏执别无所长，家族给出的路狭窄得可怕（无非是和哪个纯血家族联姻的事情），命运是立在悬崖边上的滚石，随时面临粉身碎骨的危险。离开校园三个月后她一无所获，最终像是为了逃避什么一般，贝拉特里克斯又重新回到校园——邓布利多确实好心，毫不吝啬地给她安排了医疗翼的职位。她当起了校医助理，在实习期间学习缠绷带、矫正骨头、配置药水以及安抚病患的方法，并且永远都不肯给前来疗伤的学生（尤其是那些打魁地奇时受了伤的）好脸色看。药水和酒精的味道盖过了她身上挥之不去的抑郁，因工作而产生的疲倦替代了她脸上恒久存在的阴鸷。过去贝拉特里克斯时常误以为她已经死去，而现在她只是不能确定自己是否活着。日后她的脑海里仍旧保存着一些关于自己年轻时的记忆，那些压抑痛苦的时光都早已被齿轮碾碎，唯一完整保存下来的就只有她的安娜贝尔的倩影，如同挂在空中的太阳（不会融化也不会模糊的一枚咸蛋黄）那般光芒万丈。半死不活的炎热的六月，贝拉特里克斯的欲望之火以令人唾弃的方式燃起。

砍去那些纠缠不清的深绿色的荆棘，赫敏.简.格兰杰的面庞在光线晦暗的岩穴里逐渐变得清晰：瘦弱矮小的棕发女孩，鼓囊囊的背包里塞满了书，走在沙滩边缘的时候小巧的鼻梁上挂着泪水一般的汗珠，银色的铁制牙套让她的笑容总是显得内敛老气。站在人群中央的时候她挺直腰板、神色漠然，法国海岸的太阳与霍格沃茨大礼堂的烛光都将她照得动人，再后来命运又以最为残忍无情的方式将她推到贝拉特里克斯面前，于是纯白缓慢地浑浊，受人崇敬的神像自此开始蒙尘。小格兰杰与尚且年轻的布莱克小姐，贝尔特与他的安娜贝尔、但丁与他的贝阿朵莉切，薄雾和桅杆，大相庭径。贝拉在往后谵妄的岁月里有时也会无望地自问：究竟是布莱克们体内流淌着的血液造就了无法挽回的这一切，还是说在她骨头深处如同泡沫般翻腾的疯狂本就注定要毫无顾忌地将自己燃烧殆尽呢？

Hermione Jean Granger，自命不凡的泥巴种、学识渊博的万事通，高高上扬的头颅与不屑一顾的神情永远相得益彰，再加上对考试的那股热切，她自此再也交不到任何一个朋友。贝拉特里克斯即便习惯于目空一切，学生们的窃窃私语却还是要不由自主地钻进她的耳朵里：格兰芬多有个一年级女生真的特别招人厌烦，她给自己的牙齿戴铁枷，还热衷于讨好老师。

贝拉想着这大抵是个身体健康而精神萎靡的书呆子，不打魁地奇就不会骨折，但麻瓜血统可能会为她招来恶咒——如果她的生活一帆风顺，恐怕七年过去了她们也见不上一面。转折点是格兰杰入学后的第二年，接连石化的学生（甚至包括幽灵和猫）闹得人心惶惶，霍格沃茨几近闭校。赫敏格外倒霉，第一年险些被巨怪压死，第二年则因间接与密室里的怪物对上视线而卧床不起。她在医疗翼躺了好几个月，进食要靠人掰开嘴巴，翻身要靠人挪动四肢。贝拉特里克斯被分配以擦拭身体的累活，每个夜晚她拿着沾水的毛巾轻轻擦洗少女那木偶般僵硬绷直的躯体，莹白的皮肤犹如柔软的画布，无声之中引诱着谁来留下不可磨灭的痕迹。神色忧郁的布莱克小姐哆嗦着两瓣苍白的嘴唇去亲吻少女的锁骨，潮汐般均匀微弱的一呼一吸牵动着她的神经，所有的清规戒律在一瞬间被欲望抹去——如果她能够用锋利的牙齿咬开这纤细如花茎的喉咙，如果她能够像野兽般饮下这甘甜如泉的血液。贝拉特里克斯颤抖着双手，不动声色地拧干毛巾里的水。

同样是在令人颓废的悠长夏季，浮上海面的贝壳和搁浅在海滨公园的沙滩上的鲸鱼尸体无人理会。新娘出嫁的没有希望的六月，薄雾与桅杆在无人看到的黑暗角落里不顾一切、痛苦万分地相爱了。贝拉特里克斯后来没有结婚生子也没有陷入癫狂，她全心全意地试图学会如何奉献，一有空闲就开始担心自己年轻的爱人会移情别恋。赫敏仍然没有朋友，可是二年级之后她爱去的地方除了图书馆还新增了医务室，一有什么不对劲她就往医务室跑，去的频率比她去厕所还勤。因为没人注意，赫敏总是会因为小事受伤，日积月累下来她的手臂上全是难看的疤印，结了痂的深褐色伤痕布满皮肤，月球表面一般凹凸不平。贝拉特里克斯爱抚似的地给那些伤口擦上酒精、充满柔情地给那条饱经摧残的手臂缠上绷带，之后她们拉上病床的薄荷绿色的帘子，在透过缝隙照进来的阳光中无比绝望地缠绵。

夏天，夏天，爱情发臭腐烂的夏天，月亮在夜空中苟延残喘的夏天，一切都结束在那个夏天。八月的下旬，赫敏.格兰杰病得厉害，她一咳嗽起来什么药水都毫不见效，连日不退的高烧如同傍晚六点的太阳，异于平常的体温远远不是她脆弱的身体所能承受住的折磨。蝉从长达数年不见天日的地底生活中毕了业，而她却似乎永远都没法走出霍格沃茨的校门。十八岁生日的那天贝拉特里克斯替她办理休学手续，她们一起脱离了原本的人生轨迹，静默无声地期待着世界的延续。布莱克家族人走茶凉，年久失修的庞大祖宅没有一个活人来打理，已逝的魂灵在岁月沉淀的过程中归于沉寂。为了避开克利切和那些高声怒骂的肖像，赫敏被安置在祖宅顶层的阁楼里。有的时候她发脾气一般向着贝拉撒娇，要求贝拉给她泡茶和买书，以及带着她一起去祖宅前方的草坪上散步和采花。当布莱克小姐以可歌可泣的好脾气（她似乎一辈子都没有那样温和待人过）逐一去满足她的愿望时，那张苍白憔悴的脸上会露出孩子般天真无邪的表情。赫敏.格兰杰十八岁，就像多年以前的贝拉特里克斯.布莱克一样年仅十八岁——在懵懂无知的时期，她们都不会料想到自己竟会与谁如此疯狂地相爱。

战争在夏天结束的时候爆发，贝拉特里克斯不出预料被牵扯进其中，被困在审讯室里接受盘查。布莱克家多的是热衷于近亲通婚的纯血疯子，哪怕她只是身为一个默默无闻的校医，也无法摆脱家族名声带来的阴影。第一天的时候他们就发现了她身上没有黑魔标记，但后来她又被扣押了许久，用于指证和栽赃嫁祸，站上法庭的人受谁污蔑或被千夫所指，亲眼看到的不一定是事实，没有亲眼看到的也不一定是事实。

贝拉特里克斯拖着残缺不全的意志和精疲力尽的身体回到祖宅时，她年轻的爱人已经死去。赫敏.格兰杰躺在阁楼的落地窗前，于睡梦之中上了天堂。贝拉特里克斯神情恍惚地亲吻着逝者苍白的额头，嗡嗡作响的耳鸣让她忘记了如何哭泣。她背着赫敏往外走，每迈出一步都如同走在刀俎上一般艰难无比。她连呼吸都要花费巨大的力气。挖开冻土的时候贝拉特里克斯感到自己的某一个部分正在死去，欧洲野牛和十四行诗连同罗曼蒂克一起消亡，她现在所想到的是死在科孚死于伤寒的安娜贝尔和那些不通人性的六翼天使，她终于明白自己为赫敏.格兰杰所精心搭建的并非是庇护所和避风湾而是一座没有固体形状的牢笼。很久很久以后贝拉特里克斯.布莱克变成了贝拉特里克斯.莱斯特兰奇，她失去了跨越世俗的勇气，也失去了坠入爱河的能力。她回到霍格沃茨继续当校医，在那里她碰到非常多的似乎永远不会老去的年轻女孩，其中有一些爱读书，其中有一些戴着牙套，其中有一些性格要强为人孤僻，其中有一些留着一头棕色的卷发。每一个女孩从她身边经过时她都要畏缩，每一个赫敏.格兰杰用母鹿般柔美的目光看着她时都会如同溺水者般睁大眼睛。


End file.
